


I'll Make Them Hear Me

by shienne1327



Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: Gen, Marco in trouble, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, THAT youtube video, slightly angsty
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 15:23:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18075959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shienne1327/pseuds/shienne1327
Summary: Marco woke up with difficulty, his head pounding as he was finally able to look around his dark surroundings. Something wasn't right, he concluded. His limbs trembled as he pushed himself up from the ground, eyes prickling with tears as he looked around the ruins around him.The ruins which he once knew was home.Inspired by that video in youtube: Ready as I'll Ever Be SVTFOE fan animatic by Art of Rhues





	I'll Make Them Hear Me

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by that video in youtube: Ready as I’ll Ever Be SVTFOE fan animatic by Art of Rhues  
> I’ve been wanting to make this fic for a really reallyyy long time now. So here it is!

**Awesome video[here.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-p71qP3ubb0)**

* * *

 

Marco woke up with difficulty, his head pounding as he was finally able to look around his dark surroundings. Something wasn't right, he concluded. His limbs trembled as he pushed himself up from the ground, eyes prickling with tears as he looked around the ruins around him.

The ruins which he once knew was home.

"Mom?" He called out as he pushed himself up shakily, "DAD?!"

His panic started building when no one responded. It wasn't any better when he couldn't seem to remember what had happened before he got knocked out. The last thing he remembered was the break up with Jackie and then him going home to tell his parents about his plans of going to Mewni…

And then…

He clutched his head as nothing seemed to come up after that. His eyes then snapped open as an idea flashed in his mind.

"Star!" He needed help, fast. Sure, he could go to the police, but with Star and her magic—he'll be able to solve this more quickly than with the police who would always go through such situations with a longer process—and Marco was afraid that maybe by then, he'll be too late.

He quickly ran up the crumbling stairs towards his room, hoping that his dimensional scissors were still there, intact. He flinched as he saw the broken door and stepped over the remains. He froze at the sight of his ruined room.

His head gave a painful throb and he hissed as he clutched it. Just what happened?

Ignoring the pain that was finally diminishing, he approached his drawer next to his bed and pulled it open.

His eyes widened as he saw a piece of folded paper on top of his (to his relief) dimensional scissors. He took the paper while quickly pocketing the scissors in his slightly torn hoodie. The paper was perfectly white and not a single crease was seen, which made it a complete contrast to the soot and burnt surroundings.

He hesitated, before finally unfolding it.

Slowly, his eyes widened as he read the messy scrawl written.

_Remember the deal._

_Hand over the wand in exchange for your parents._

_Tell anyone about this, and you'll never see them again._

Lightning suddenly flashed outside followed by a sudden shower of rain, and all Marco could do was stand in stunned silence as cold fear slowly consumed him.

_**To be continued…** _

 

**Author's Note:**

> It's short, I know, but it's a prologue, it's supposed to be short. Hahaha, but don't worry I'll make the next chapters longer for I, myself, have been a victim over such short chapters with stories I usually wish were be longer.
> 
> So stay tuned!
> 
> This was once again inspired by the video in youtube: Ready as I'll Ever Be SVTFOE fan animatic by Art of Rhues
> 
> RIP replay button once you watch it.


End file.
